bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4orty5ive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zabimaru (spirit) page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:07, September 8, 2009 Yama's eye color The manga takes precedence over the anime because the manga is the work of the author of bleach while the anime is a company's interpretation of his work. His eyes are red--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grammar Corner Yes, anyone can sign up, just list your name under the associate members. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll put your name down--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lietuenants We're well aware of it. What we're trying to do now is organize the new information regarding everything released with MASKED, including name changes, newly revealed characters, character statistical data, and translations. Doing all of this will take a lot of time, so we protected the lieutenants' pages from being created, since we need to have more information on them aside from their names for them to have their own pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Edits Unless given leave to make edits in regard to time, by Tinni the person who knows the most about timeline of Bleach, refrain from making any such edits. The way you had edited the years of previous captains would have one believe they they stopped being captains when they were first introduced as captains at the beginning of the turn back the pendulum arc and not at the end of it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's VG Debut The page is opened, you can add it yourself--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) We do not have an article for that game so just don't link it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anime The first appearance I can think of is when Hirako tries to recruit Ichigo (ep110), though he may have appeared in omakes before that. 09:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :His introduction appearance in the omake is still canon, as he later explains to Ichigo in the Arrancar arc that he was put in charge of Karakura Town after Rukia was arrested. And considering he appears again in the Fake Karakura Town arc in-story as well, I think it's safe to say his appearance in Episode 54's omake (which is based on a manga chapter) is completely and legitimately canon. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. Thanks for your input, 11:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Avatar There are actually no requirements for an avatar, other than it must be appropriate content, and, while it has not come up yet, it can't contain any content from a chapter not yet released in English (since it would violate our Spoiler Policy). As for avatar size, the size has a fixed height and width, so even if the image itself is bigger than the avatar, the Wikia's system shrinks it down to a smaller size so it can fit onto the avatar. You don't have to worry about doing the size yourself. Avatars are usually uploaded by the "Change Avatar" option when you drag your mouse over your avatar on your user page (in your case, it's the default avatar, which is a grey figure in a white box), so it's pretty easy to do. Let me know if you have any more questions. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Episode 300 He means that while he did release his zanpakuto in shikai he did not use any of its abilities in this episode. The use of it was only shown through flashbacks of previous episodes. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episode 301 I usually don't handle the episodes. Talk to User:TheDevilHand888, he is in charge of all the episodes and knows the specifics of how things are handled in concern to them better than I do.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, just make sure that if there are 20 or more characters in an episode to add a scroll box. Other then that though, it's good, so thanks for doing that for me. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 22:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to episode 301's characters in order of appearance section, click the edit button for that section, and it will show the code for adding in scroll boxes there. (I would put the code here, but all my attempts at doing so have either made the code look bad, or have screwed up the page). TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kido It's fine. Don't worry about it. It happens to all of us. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Should be find now! My advice for the future, use the preview function! It has averted many a disasters for myself ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well there should be a "Preview" button next to the "Save page" button when you go to edit a page. Hitting the "Preview" button shows you a preview of the page with the changes you just made. If anything is okay, then great! Just go ahead and save the page. But if something is wrong, then you can catch it before you save the page. Hope that helps! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Aaroniero Not sure depends if its at all relevent to the character. Ask some committee members.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Not really ask Godisme or Lia or Tinni they deal in the trivia stuff I dont normally bother with it really. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah sorry, I seemed to have overlooked your message. I wouldn't bother with it personally. It might just have been an light/dark thing. I.e. Aaroniero was in a dark room before and so his resurrection appeared purple but in broad daylight, it was yellow. That said, if you do put it in, I wouldn't remove it either. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! As one of the many entitled to vote, don't forget to register your vote. 22:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zanjutsu Because Isshin was never stated to be a captain. He said he was captain class, not a captain.-- Re: Kido Kyoraku never used Kido in the series, so it's unknown what his skill level with Kido is, if he has any. It was presumed that the attack he used on Chad with his fingers was a Kido spell, but the recent release of a databook confirmed that what Kyoraku did was use a Hakuda technique called "Tsukiyubi". If Kyoraku does use Kido in the future, it will be added onto his Powers & Abilities section. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Change Shinigami is not a race but a classification of soul. Shinigami are not born they are Souls that train to be capable of using their spiritual power to attain supernatural capabilities. They are trained to do a job. They were improperly classified that mistake is being fixed.-- Ok than thanks for the reply Naruto 45 (talk) 00:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vol release Depends. What's your source?--Xilinoc (talk) 00:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. I would take it up with Yyp or Udarsha, I'm not too certain on this issue.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) OK Naruto 45 (talk) 01:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Rlease dates are not spoilers, no, and B&A would be a reliable enough source. 15:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Photos It depends on the photo. If it is an original photo, then you don't have to fill out the FUR. If it is a manga/episode still however, then you must fill out the FUR in the summary box of the upload screen and attribute the proper licensing to the image in the drop down menu. You can read more about it in this blog to help you understand. RE:Understanding It is used to make a scroll section. Basically so that the articles can keep the content while not cluttering the page and making it longer then necessary. Though Im not sure how it would be used on other sites as its supposed to be for articles with large amounts of information. Here its something best left to Admin and committee members to place on the required articles.-- RE: Battle 16 Fixed. Thanks, Nar. Someone just forgot to remove the "enddate" parameter there, and, well.... that happens as a result. Spiritual Power The highest lvl of spiritual power is immense, that is stated for everyone who is of that power level. Thus the reason behind why it was changed, and there is no a difference between power level and the ability to use the power.-- Re: my edit Well, it wasn't at first, since there was a comma between "she" and "kicks", but Schiffy appears to have fixed it himself. For future reference, when changing a verbal phrase to a regular clause, please remember to remove the comma that was separating it prior and add an "and"/"before" afterward, e.g. "...Nnoitra, slashing him, punches him in the face" = "Nnoitra slashes him before punching him in the face".--Xilinoc (talk) 00:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for the reply. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spelling The wiki uses American spellings in all cases, e.g. "gray" over "grey" and "mustache" over "moustache". There are some other, similar rules on the Grammar Corner page, so check those out when you can.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: sorry: No problem, thanks for fixing the header. 14:51, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Talk page posts Rather than just removing talk page posts that don't have a header, please just add a header (and the template if needed). I was trying to do both of those and reply and I got caught in an edit conflict. :Right will do sorry about that. Naruto 45 (talk) 04:23, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hirenkyaku I...don't know, to be honest. Might be a glitch with wikia. I'll try and add him myself if he hasn't been added already, but I'll bring up the issue with Sal.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ok thanks Xili .Naruto 45 (talk) 22:04, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Spiritual Power Having further evaluated according to the manual of style those characters have been changed back to the level they were until such time as more can be determined about their power level. The only change was Bambietta that went toe-to-toe with multiple shinigami and then captain komamura on two occasions who is immense level himself. In doing so she was at full capability and the second time on even terms. -- :That was rectified considering what komamura did and the level he did it at im not sure why that hadnt been changed earlier. Yes Mask more then proved the level of his power in reference to his situation.-- :I think we will wait for his next fight before any changes are made, it was hard enough getting him to Great as it was after all those years.-- Re: Power ranking Yeah, I went ahead and removed that from her page. We haven't seen anywhere near enough from her to give her a power level as of yet. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:33, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:35, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Getsuga Jūjishō Well, it isn't on the Translation Corner because the raw for chapter 583 hasn't come out yet. As soon as that's out, myself or another committee member will put Getsuga Jūjishō, Galvano Javelin, and Electrocution up on the Translation Corner for translation and posting of kanji/kana, so don't worry about it.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:20, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Also, we get the raws of recent chapters from this site.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:42, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks Xili.Naruto 45 (talk) 00:56, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Quincy Blood War page Sure, I don't see why not. Thanks for bringing it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:28, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :No problem.Naruto 45 (talk) 02:04, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ran'Tao Ran'Tao's listing on the Kidō page is a mistake on my part. For whatever reason, I thought she was a Kidō Master when her page clearly labelled her as an expert. Removing her from the page altogether is NOT the solution, however, so I'll just move her to the Experts section.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Xili. Naruto 45 (talk) 17:28, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nemu I saw, but if I were you I'd wait for an admin to step in and consent to her being an Expert. Komamura at least has the whole "captain-level combatant" classification and all that going for him.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :No problem.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Zanpakutō Page Looks like Sal fixed it while I was away, so there you go. As for not being able to edit the list in Visual Editor, you're unable to do so because the actual list is in a template on the page, namely . So it can only be edited by going to the template page (Template:ZanpakutōList after "/wiki/" in the URL) and editing there. Also, I'd advise you to edit in Source instead of Visual; the latter editor has a weird side-effect of adding unnecessary spaces in multiple references, and occasionally adds in gibberish for no apparent reason. Plus Source lets you see coding and stuff.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:08, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, derp, that's completely my bad. For some reason I thought you said that you couldn't edit it in Visual. No clue why.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thank you so much :) -- 23:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Quincy Do you have a problem with me changing Gemischt and Echt to Echt and Gemischt? I rearranged it so that it would match up with the article where Echt comes before Gemischt. Reddju 20:35, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Some stuff You were right about the reference and Meninas's listing, so I went ahead and fixed those; thanks for pointing those out. As for chapter 595 translations, I posted the techniques in need of translating and their raws on the Translation Corner yesterday and am awaiting a response, so you don't need to worry about that.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:07, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ōetsu Looks like you're right, I'll fix those. And yes, that's Shunpo, but I'm not sure if we can gauge his skill level with it just yet. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:42, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shunsui Honestly, it's best to wait until the volume (likely 67) comes out, as that's where Kubo fixes art errors, changes names/release commands, etc. If it's unchanged by then, a trivia point will be fine, but it's safest to wait and see. Hard to blame Kubo for forgetting certain details like that, assuming that's the case as per chapter 559.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:49, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chapter 612 should come out sometime next week, since this is the second and final week of the 2-week Jump break.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :No problem.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:10, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Trivia Sure, although it should probably go on the SOULs page rather than Byakuya or Renji's.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:46, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Whichever's closer, I think.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:00, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Ohhh, that's what you mean. Well, in the event that a height converted to inches comes out as or around "X ft., Y 1/2 in.", it's best to keep the 1/2 in there.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Little problem Thanks for bringing that up. I've responded on Talk:Lisa Yadōmaru‎. I think it'll be sorted pretty quickly. 12:21, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I've gone through most of the characters and double check three different converters and maths for them and correct where needed. But its late so I can finish them tomorrow. Feel free to message me or Arrancar if you find more to double check. ::On the weights yes of course we can better stick one at a time though so don't get mathematics mixed up it can be tricky. : You got that right I think my brain is fried so maybe I will do some more tomorrow.Naruto 45 (talk) 00:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Quotes If you're referring to the initial quote at the top, they can be changed; however, they must meet all our guidelines and you would have to prove that it is better than what we're currently using. : Alright thanks just though I ask. If I want to prove one quote could better where would I do that.Naruto 45 (talk) 00:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Quotes You mean the page quotes? I don't see why you couldn't re-propose a quote by juxtaposing the current one against whatever one you think is more fitting, if that's what you mean. (btw, digging the Alucard avatar)--Xilinoc (talk) 01:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Mm, perhaps. In all honesty I'm not a huge fan of his current quote because while it does show he's a good captain and all, it doesn't reflect his rather gray morality as well as some others do, so I'd be willing to vote for a change to the evil vs. evil one if you proposed it.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:51, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Problem That appears to be a bug on all wikis at the moment, due to staff managing to screw something up with the latest update they've made as usual.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC)